1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric connectors, and more particularly to electric connectors of a type which connects two electric parts which are rotatable relative to each other. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a cable type electric connector which generally comprises a first member connected to one fixed electrical part, and a second member connected to the other electrical part which rotates relative to the fixed electric part and a rolled resilient electric cable having both ends connected to the first and second members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various cable type electric connectors of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are those applied to a motor vehicle for establishing electric connection between an electrical part mounted on a steering wheel and another electrical part mounted on a fixed structure of the vehicle body. The connector comprises a first member connected to the steering wheel, a second member connected to the fixed structure and a rolled resilient electric cable having both ends connected to the first and second members. These connectors of this type are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. 3,763,455 and Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications Nos. 4-310445, 5-13140, 5-207632 and 5-56543.
However, due to inherent constructions, these connectors have failed to give entire satisfaction to users in every particular. That is, some are costly, some are bulky, some are complicated and some need a very skilled technique for assembling the same.